


Short Trips

by Xadhoom



Category: Fairy Tail, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xadhoom/pseuds/Xadhoom
Summary: The Fairy Queen and Hero King journeying around the world of Fairy Tail.





	Short Trips

~~~~

"Galuna Island," Erza thought aloud, when the island came into sight. "I haven't been here in a long time," not in over a year.

Gilgamesh recalled hearing about that adventure of hers, a quaint tale. "I look forward to seeing this place."

Responding to his will, the Vimana adjusted its flight course downwards a nudge. A wood enclosure soon came into their sight.

"Truly?" Gilgamesh asked her. She glanced his way. "These demons you spoke of content themselves with such quaint environs for a home?" he had expected something more suitable, like a

Erza affirmed it, and the Vimana promptly picked up speed. Down in the village, a small commotion ensued at the sight of it, as well as some cheering when Bobo pointed Erza out to them. They landed within minutes.

Erza looked around, seeing happy and somewhat familiar faces around, but the village chief nowhere. Gilgamesh glanced around while she leapt off.

"Ah, Erza," a voice familiar to her called out. Erza turned left and saw Moka and Bobo, while Gilgamesh leapt off.

A few of the demons around looked him over - white furry-collared jacket worn open over a matching shirt and jet-black jeans, piercing red eyes and golden hair. Two of them decided that he was the prettiest human they had ever seen. One of them thought him even prettier than Gray.

"It's good to see you again," Bobo said, grinning.

"Same to you," Erza replied, giving a slight smile. "But let's skip the niceties. What's the problem?"

Moka chuckled. She was as direct as always, it seemed.

"The root of the problem is," Moka trailed off, pensively rubbing his chin. "I suppose that a good place to start would be to ask, how much do you know about demonkind?"

Both returned a curious look. Erza knew a thing or two, such as their vulnerability to all things divine, but she could not claim to be an expert in the field.

"We come in all varieties," Moka informed. "Some are human-like while others are animalistic. The legendary demon Botis is a snake, for instance. Some demons are made of fire and smoke. Some have no physical form, and have to possess people to take direct action. The one that threatens the village is unlike any of them," there was a fearful tremble in his voice as he spoke.

Bobo decided to chime in. "His name is Cthulhu. According to some of the legends we've heard, he's supposed to be one of the oldest demons in the world, or one of the mightiest. One story says he's both."

Gilgamesh grinned eagerly. "You present me with an ancient monster to slay? How could I ask for anything better to spend this day doing?"

Curiousity filled Moka's eyes. "You certainly sound sure of yourself."

If he only knew, Erza thought, a smile on her face at the thought.

Without warning, darkness blanketed the area. A voice thundered, "I demand an offering," so very loud that Erza's bones ached from the sound.

They turned, Erza and Gilgamesh calmly, towards the voice's source. Off in the distance, demons and human and demigod alike could see a figure so bif that it blocked the sun out. Long wings extended from the giant's back. Almost all of Cthulhu was obscured, save for the golden light of his eyes.

"You heard this beast, Erza," Gilgamesh said, smirking. "It wishes to have an offering, so let it be offered its own head on a platter."

One of the demon women released an appreciative "uuuuuhhh" sort of noise. "He's not just pretty, he's cool too."

Erza wouldn't be surprised to hear he meant that literally. He had pulled stranger things out than a colossal plate out of the Gate. Cthulhu glared their way, seeming to her as though it had heard him despite the distance.

"Then come, little surface spawn," Cthulhu bellowed. "Come and witness your every effort be for naught against my absolute power."

Erza rolled her eyes. "Are we going to trade bombastic declarations, or are we actually going to fight?" she shouted up at the creature. "Because if so, hello Cthulhu. I'm Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail."

Gilgamesh smirked. It was a bit less formal than he would've phrased it, but it was a good one. "I would grade that six out of ten, Erza."

"Thank you," she replied.

Something reminiscent of fire and shadows erupted from the ground a distance away from them, shaping itself into a miniature version of the giant.

Erza frowned, a magic circle appearing before both hands that each brought a sword out. Breaking into a sprint, she caught up, furiously slicing at the demon's stomach. A moment later, she exhaled, her hands and at her sides. The swords were coated in bright white blood.

Cthulhu stood motionless, his body riddled with deep gashes. More of him was white now than green. Erza anticipated some trick up its sleeve. The creature appeared too calm to her eye, and the battle too easily won.

The shadowy-fiery substance filled its wounds in almost instantly, skin racing to cover the closed wounds.

"An accelerated healing ability," Gilgamesh commented, arms remaining folded. "How very pedestrian. I had hoped for better from a supposedly ancient beast."

Cthulhu glared daggers at him. A golden portal appeared over Gilgamesh's head, firing the sword Merodach straight into Cthulhu's eye. The villagers collectively winced at that, except for Moka. He did not care.

The ancient demon willed himself to remain calm, growling lowly. The eye repaired itself almost as soon as the shot sword dispersed back into the Gate.

"You've got this handled, right?" Bobo asked them.

"Yes," Erza confirmed. "The regeneration might take a while to overcome, but we'll slay it soon enough."

It took them almost half an hour, a sustained barrage of slicing and shooting. For the villagers, the show quickly degenerated into mild tedium. The sense of payback only lasted so long.

Moka scrutinized the corpse, expecting it to spring up again.

"Is Cthulhu dead for good this time?" Bobo asked.

"If you wish for cynical speculation, I would say no," Gilgamesh answered. "This demon is simply biding its time until it can return."

Bobo scoffed. "Right. Well, thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget," Erza said. She looked at Moka. "I'm still not interested in your money."

Moka shrugged. "Then perhaps, you would like it, mister..." he trailed off, realizing he hadn't caught his name at all.

"My name is Gilgamesh, and I am of one mind with Erza," Gilgamesh rebuked, a grin on his face. "Even if I were not, I already have food and drink enough to last a lifetime, and every sort of tool at my disposal. Quite literally nothing is beyond my power to accomplish."

Moka looked amazed. Bobo grinned. In the background, a smitten woman fangirled.


End file.
